YuGiOh! NXG: NeXt Generation
by Lolipop-kun
Summary: Fuya Ikeda has always admired Pro Duelists and it is his dream to go to Duelist Academy in order to become one himself. It won't be an easy journey. But with his friend Jace by his side and the 'Card's R Us' owner helping him with his deck, he is surely going to pass the Entrance Exams. This takes place 30 years after the graduation of Jaden Yuki.
1. Pilot

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG: NeXt Generation**  
**  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and have no rights over it whatsoever. This is nothing more than a Fanfiction.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode: 1 Season 1  
Pilot  
**

"Fuya," called out the voice of a woman. "Fuya, it's time to get up," the voice called again. "Fuya! Get your ass outta bed!" Yelled the voice as a young boy with black spiky hair fell from his bed. He sat up and rubbed his head and looked around the room in a daze. He was in a deep slumber and he momentarily remembered his dream. He was at Duelist Academy, away from his drunk mom dueling and having fun. What a wonderful dream it was. "FUYA," the voice screamed even louder this time.

"I'm up, I'm up," the boy said as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. He reached behind him and grabbed a remote control and turned on the his Television.

_"Welcome back to the paint drying channel," _a bored voice on the television muttered. _"If you like paint, and like it dry. Then you're going to love this,"_ the man continued. Fuya immediately changed the station. _"This duel is brought to you by Kaiba Corporation. Where children's card games are taken to the extreme. Now back to the duel." _On the screen were two people wearing duel disks and going all-out in a duel. Fuya immediately knew the situation. He was quite fond of Duel Monsters, but with his drunkard mother who lacked a job, he was financially unable to play the game.

"FUYA!"

"..." He ignored her.

"Get your ass down here!"

He slowly stood up and walked with a small hunch in his back, still not fully awake. He already knew what she wanted. There was no other reason for her to wake him up at Eight in the morning. He walked down the small hallway into the living room of their 1-bedroom apartment. "Go to the store and get your momma some beer," she said sweetly.

"Mom, you're already drunk at Eight in the morning? When did you start drinking?" He said softly. His voice low since he had just woken up. "And besides, I'm 14 years old. It isn't legal to buy alcohol," he continued.

"I don't give a FUCK! Just get me some beer!" The sweetness of her voice was now gone. "And when did I start drinking this morning? Hell, I haven't stopped drinking from last night."

He sighed and walked away from her. He knew she would pass out soon, so ignoring her was his best option. He stepped into the kitchen that was to the left of the living room. There was no wall, just a counter separating the two rooms. He grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and went back to his room. He began to eat his breakfast as he continued to watch the duel.

On the TV screen, the one man had just summoned an Exiled Force to the field and activated its effect to destroy the other guys Garnecia Elefantis. Then activated Monster Reborn to bring it back. With the attack of the 2400 Monster, the duel had ended. Fuya took a deep breath and continued watching. The morning duels were always so boring. He often pondered how they made it through one of the Academies and became Pro. Not like he could say much. He didn't own a single card. He often prepared to go buy a deck, but found them a little more expensive than what he could handle.

It was in the middle of summer and he had been working the entire summer to try and build a deck in order to try and attend Duelist Academy. His oldest brother had went there five years ago and he hadn't seen much of him ever since. Once in a while he'd be on the Dueling Channel just dueling it up against other Pro's.. but with how their home life was there would be no reason to come back home. Not even to help his little brother get out there. He couldn't risk being dragged back in.

Just then he heard a knock on the front door. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:11. It was far too early for anyone to be up. Hell, his mom was only up because she was drunk. And he was only up because she was drunk.

"Fuya! Get the damn door!"

He slowly stood up and made his way to the front door. His back a little less stiff and his eyes a little more open. He opened the door to see his friend Jace who had quickly pushed his way into the apartment and found his way to Fuya's bedroom.

"No visitors!" His mom yelled before passing out.. finally.

Fuya made his way to his bedroom and walked in to see that Jace had made himself comfortable and had cleared the floor. He was holding a Duel Monsters deck in each hand. He was a little excited to see that his friend had acquired two a deck for him as well as the deck he had himself. But he was a bit flabbergasted.

"Let's duel bro!" Jace then exclaimed with excitement as he handed Fuya one of the two decks.

"Thanks," was all he could manage to say as he sorted through the deck. And after looking at it he looked up at his friend. His green eyes sort of piercing through his blue eyed friend. "This is the deck I have to use?"

"No dude. My brother gave me those cards and said you can have them. There are rare cards there dude."

Fuya saw that there was one or two rare cards. And Jace's brother was even nice enough to slide in one of the newest types of cards of the game in his deck, a Synchro Monster. But it had seemed pointless in this deck. This deck was just a pile of Earth Monsters with a couple Traps and Spells put in it so that it could be called a deck. Fuya knew enough about Duel Monsters to know this deck was bad, but he really wanted to Duel. The two of them shuffled.

**Jace: 4000  
Fuya: 4000**

"I'll go first dude!" Jace exclaimed as he drew a sixth card into his hand. "First I'll Set a Monster in face-down Defense mode," he said as he laid a card on the floor sideways. "Then I'll Set one card and end my turn."

Fuya drew a sixth card now and looked at his hand. He had watched enough of the Dueling Channel to know how to use his cards. He knew how to use the effects of them as well as how to sacrifice and set cards. All of these things were learned from years of the Dueling Channel. Fuya grabbed one of the other cards with his other hand and set it face-up on the floor.

"I summon Mountain Warrior in Attack Mode." (ATK/600 DEF/1000)

"Wow dude. That card totally sucks."

"You're the one that gave me this deck," Fuya said as he gave Jace a dark look.

"Just make your move bro!"

Fuya began concentrating on the game once more. Ignoring how much his friend was an ass. "Now I'll attack your face-down Monster."

Jace flipped the card over to reveal a Steel Scorpion. And then placed it to the side of his deck making that his Graveyard. (ATK/250 DEF/300)

"You made fun of my card when that was what you played?" Fuya said laughing.

"Steel Scorpion has a special ability. Whenever a monster that isn't a Machine Type attacks Steel Scorpion, during their second End Phase their Monster is destroyed." Fuya looked a bit distraught. Jace may have actually had a worse deck than Fuya's pile of crap. At least Fuya had some decent cards in his deck. A card that takes two turns to destroy a monster seemed like a bit much.

"I'll play a face-down and end my turn." Fuya said with a sigh.

"My move!" Jace said as he jerked the top card from his deck and looked at it. He smiled. "Now I summon Patrol Robo in Attack Mode. (ATK/1100 DEF/900)

Fuya immediately regretted taking Jace's deck lightly. "Now I attack your Mountain Warrior." Fuya picked up the card and placed it into his Graveyard with a look of disappointment on his face. "And with that my turn is over."

**Jace: 4000**  
**Fuya: 3500**

Fuya then drew another card, bringing his hand to 5. He saw that Jace also had 5 cards in hand and immediately played the card he drew. "I activate the Spell card Hand Destruction. We both discard two cards and then draw two in their place," he explained as he discarded Akz, the Pumer and Solitude from his hand and drew two new cards. Jace then discarded two cards and drew two in their place.

Fuya smirked slightly as he prepared his play. "I remove from play Mountain Warrior in order to Special Summon Gigantes in Attack mode. Now I play Call of the Haunted," he flipped his face-down card, "in order to bring back Solitude. But he won't be on the field for long. I sacrifice Solitude in order to Summon Ghost Knight of Jackal in Attack mode." (ATK/1700 DEF/1600)

"Dammit. I don't have anything I can do to stop myself from taking damage," Jace thought aloud.

"I attack Patrol Robo with Knight of Jackal, and then I get his special ability. Whenever Ghost Knight of Jackal destroys a Monster by battle, I can Special Summon that monster in Defense mode on my side of the field. And now I attack you directly with Gigantes," Fuya said excitedly.

**Jace: 1500  
Fuya: 3500**

"Now it's my move," Jace exclaimed as he drew another card. He had an intensity in his eyes now. As if this children's card game was extremely important. He was serious about this game. He was going to win this game. "And now I play my own Call of the Haunted," he said flipping the card and grabbing Steel Scorpion from his Graveyard. "Now I sacrifice Steel Scorpion in order to Summon Cyber-Tech Alligator in Attack mode." Jace stopped to think for a moment. (ATK/2500 DEF/1600)

Fuya sat there waiting when finally Jace decided to make his attack. "Now Cyber-Tech Alligator will attack your Gigantes."

**Jace: 1500  
Fuya: 2900**

Gigantes effect would have activated but there were no Spell or Traps on the field at the time. "Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Fuya looked into Jace's eyes and saw how serious he was about this. He saw that intensity when watching the Dueling Channels Pro's duel. Even though they were both playing with weak decks he could somehow feel pressure coming from his friend. He drew a card and ended his turn immediately but not before switching Ghost Knight of Jackal to Defense. He couldn't think clearly for some reason. The glare his friend had made him feel a bit distraught. This was his first duel.

Jace drew a card and looked at it. "That's game my friend," Jace said in a serious tone. Fuya just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I Summon Ancient Gear in Attack. And then I activate a second Ancient Gear's effect from my hand to Special Summon it to the field. And finally I Special Summon a third in Attack." (ATK/100 DEF/800)

Fuya seemed a bit confused still. "I have 2900 Life Points. How can I lose to these weak Monsters?"

"Like this," he said as he played a Spell from his hand. "I play Double Summon and with it I can Normal Summon a monster again. Now I sacrifice two of my Ancient Gears in order to Summon Perfect Machine King in Attack mode. And with his ability he gains 500 Attack Points for each other Machine-type Monster on the field putting him at 3700 Attack." (ATK/3700 DEF/1500)

"I am gonna lose my first duel," Fuya said with a sad expression.

"Now I activate my face-down, Limiter Removal. This doubles ALL of my Machine-type Monster's Attack Points. Now Cyber-Tech Alligator attacks Ghost Knight of Jackal and Perfect Machine King ends the Duel."

**Jace: 1500  
Fuya: 0**

"That was a good Duel Fuya. Especially with it being your first."

"Really? I've been watching a lot of Pro Duels and our Duel didn't compare to them at all.

"Do you have the money to afford all the cards they have? I sure don't dude."

"Right. But what are we going to do? The Duelist Academies Entrance Exams are in 2 months. And I don't think either of our decks could do anything at those Exams." Fuya had a point. Both of their decks were horrible.

"Dude. I got it. Let's look up some decks online. Net decking is getting pretty popular."

"Net decking? To go to a school for Dueling? You're insane."

"Bro! Why not?"

"No. We aren't going to net deck. I'll build my own deck. For now I'm stuck with these extra cards your brother gave me. But before those entrance exams I will have a better deck to duel with." Fuya sounded noble. He sounded like a real Duelist. Net decking was out of the question for any real Duelist. Plus, he knew about a bunch of useable cards. He just needed to find and buy them.

Jace took his leave at that point. At any rate, it seemed pointless for him to go over to Fuya's apartment to take him a deck and leave 15-20 minutes later. Fuya continued to watch the Dueling Channel for a couple hours. 11 o'clock came around and he finally turned off the TV. He stood up and stretched before finally changing his clothes for the day. He put his deck in a little box he had prepared for when he did get a deck and put it on his belt. He made his way out the apartment without waking up his drunkard mother and made his way to 'Card's R Us' which was right up the street.

As he walked up toward the Card Shop, he noticed a sign on the door. It was a training regimen for Duelists that wanted to go to Duelist Academy. And at the end of the regimen was a tournament that timed out to end 1 week before Entrance Exams at the Duelist Academy began. The winner of the tournament received 300 dollars worth of Shop Credits in order to improve their deck more before the exams. He found this quite intriguing.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to try and join this. It'll ensure my chance of getting into the Duelist Academy." He then proceeded to open the door when the door opened up on its own. Well, not exactly on its on. There was an old man opening the door for him. The older man noticed that he was checking out the sign and was intrigued himself.

"So yer lookin' to join the regimen, eh? Well you came at the right time. Today is the last day fer sign ups." The old man spoke quickly, as if he was in a rush.

"Yes I would like to join!" Fuya responded as quickly as possible. The man looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You got something wrong with ya'? You're talkin' funny little fella."

Fuya was now confused. "I thought you were in a rush," he responded. Now talking at a normal pace.

"Oh ho. Sorry little fella. I just talk a little fast. Not tryin' to rush ya. Anyway, it's 50 dollars to join."

Fuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled up 20. He then looked at the old man with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well young fella. I'll make an exception for ya. No charge," the old man said as he began to laugh. "Usually we only get like 10 kids to join this regimen. And I sure could use more of ya kids to keep this place runnin'."

Fuya's face lit up. "My deck isn't that good. I basically have a deck that was somebodies extra cards. I have a couple rare cards, but this deck isn't the type of deck I've been trying to run."

"Well little fella. Looks like I'll hafta take a look for ya," as he was talking he reached out and waited for Fuya to put his deck in his hand. Fuya immediately did so. "Let's go on inside little fella. No reason to have these cards outside."

Fuya followed the man inside. "What type of deck you tryin' ta make?"

"I'm not too sure. But a Beast-Warrior/Beast deck really isn't my style. I was watching a Pro Duelist on the Dueling Channel and he used a card called Vampire Lord. That card seemed to be very interesting. The old man laughed. And pulled out a binder that said 'Rare Cards' and began flipping through it.

* * *

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh****!**** NXG: NeXt Generation  
**Fuya has his new deck and finds himself dueling his middle school bully for ownership of his own deck. Will he lose his newly created deck? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG


	2. Bully Beatdown

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG: NeXt Generation**  
**  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and have no rights over it whatsoever. This is nothing more than a Fanfiction.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode: 2 Season: 1  
Bully Beatdown  
**

Fuya's deck had been what he thought was complete. The old man of the shop had really hooked him up and after everything the man did, he still didn't take Fuya's money. Fuya was extremely grateful to the man who still hadn't given him a name. He said old man was fine. It didn't bother Fuya to call him that seeing as how the old man kept calling him 'Little Fella' or even 'Young Fella'. But it was an unspoken agreement that the two were friends.

Fuya's mother really hadn't noticed her son being gone. The drunkard was too busy being passed out every morning to notice he was gone. And when she awoke at night he was always in his room watching the Dueling Channel or tinkering with his deck.

The old man had originally helped him just get rid of all the Normal Monsters of his deck. They were useless to his deck type and the support cards he had for them had to go. His deck wasn't the strongest deck, but for now it had a theme and a basic strategy. Zombies was his type. He was instantly attracted to some of the masses of them and had even come up with other strategies in the deck. He did keep a couple cards that he found very useful such as Nimble Momonga and even kept his Chimera in the deck. He traded his Synchro Monster in for another and two cards that went with them and it had seemed to fit the deck well. At least as a side strategy for him to use.

Jace who had beaten his other deck during their first duel was astonished to see the improved deck.. but he had hesitated to try and get the same help from the old man. He really didn't seem to get along with the old man as Fuya did. The old man just thought of him as a skateboarder punk because of how he spoke. Which in actuality he only called people 'dude' or 'bro' which hadn't been a big deal at all.

Fuya and Jace had been following the Training Regimen of the Card Shop and had both been improving with their Dueling Skills as well. Fuya had appeared to be a natural at the children's card game, but he simply studied the game. He understood all the rules before he had ever owned a single card. He knew a lot of cards abilities and summoning conditions and everything he felt he needed to know from the Dueling Channel. His favorite show had to be 'Kaiba Corporations Guide to Card Rulings' which gave him the best understanding of the game he could possibly have.

One thing he lacked was the internet. He could use it at the old man's card shop. But when he was there, he was too busy doing off-screen(text) training. It was rigorous and difficult but he and Jace were making it through it just fine. And so did all of the other non-mentioned people of the Shop's Training Regimen that won't be revealed until the Shop's Tournament.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep..._

_What is that sound? It just won't stop, _Fuya had thought to himself. He tried covering his ears with his pillow and it had helped with the annoying beeping.

_...Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep..._

"Dammit Fuya! Turn that shit off!" Screamed his mother who was half unconscious on the couch just yards away from Fuya's bedroom.

It had finally clicked in his mind what the beeping was when he rolled over and slammed his hand onto the clock radio. As he did so, he fell out of bed. It seemed to be the only way he would wake up. He was lucky his mom was too poor to afford a bed frame for him, so all he had was a mattress and a box-spring underneath that. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. _11:08, _he thought as he stared at the clock. _Damn Training Regimen starts at noon. I'm a growing boy. I shouldn't have to wake up early to play children's card games. That should only be done by the Pro's._

He slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom with his back partially hunched as it regularly was when he first woke up. After taking his morning dump he went to the kitchen and made toast. He wasn't going to eat more than that. He had to stay in shape to play his card games. He didn't want to get too fatigued in a duel. That was the biggest problem with duelists.

After he ate his toast he went into the bathroom once more to take a piss and to brush his teeth. By the time he had done all of this it was 11:49. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the card shop. Today he was going to duel with Jace for practice. He longed to play Duel Monsters from the time he stopped playing until the time he was playing again. It was especially nice that he had a deck in which he truly loved.

Feeling a bit of excitement, he left the apartment and made his way up the street to the card shop. It was surprising that he had never been into the shop before. The town they lived in was so small. Just miles away from Domino City. Dice Town was the name. And it was known as the ghetto of the region. Not that is was full of a bunch of thugs. People just didn't have much money in the area. The area was mostly apartments and businesses.

He walked into the door of the card shop. He was prepared for today's Training Regimen but as he walked in, he noticed that Jace had not yet made it there. Which was really odd. Even though Jace lived on the other side of town he had always somehow been the first person to the shop. He didn't have the luxury of having the old man just trade cards for nothing. He had to work hard with the deck he had.

Fuya often wondered why the old man just gave him cards and allowed him to join the Training Regimen and Tournament without paying a dime. Perhaps it was because he had a single mother who drank and the old man felt sympathy toward him. He never dared ask but in his mind he felt that it was the case.

"Hey little fella. Is yer little friend commin' today?" The old man asked.

"I'm not sure. He should be here by now."

"He normally is," responded one of the other Duelists.

"Well, I guess I could just go to his place and see what's going on," Fuya said with a bit of worry in his voice. Why would Jace not come to the shop? It wasn't like him to not train hard to be good at this children's card game. Fuya walked out the door and a couple of the Duelists of the shop followed him.

"Ya kids be careful now," yelled the old man as he watched them leave. He just went back to sorting cards into alphabetical order. Nothing else he really could do.

The three Duelists walked up the street back toward Fuya's apartment and passed it up. After a couple of blocks they crossed the street and walked through the park in order to get to the other side of the town. Jace had actually lived in the nicer area. His parents owned a house. It was just one story and had 3 bedrooms and 1 and a half bath. But that was more than most people in this town had.

As they came to the center of the park, they saw Jace sitting at a table that was set up for Duel Monsters player's. He was playing one of the towns bullies, Mitchell. Jace had looked extremely worried while Mich seemed aggravated and impractical. The two Duelists with Fuya ran ahead to see the Duel while Fuya continued his walking pace. As he made it to the table, he saw that there were two other Duelists from the shop watching the Duel as well.

"What's going on?"

"Mitchell beat both of us in a Duel and took our decks. Luckily Jace came along to beat him and get our decks back," one of the Duelists replied.

Fuya looked at the playing field of both players. Jace had Perfect Machine King(ATK/2700 DEF/1500) and Mechanical Hound(ATK/2800 DEF/1500) in Defense mode with Call of the Haunted in his back field. Mich's field was looking a little better. Cosmo Queen(ATK/2900 DEF/2450), Summoned Skull(ATK/2500 DEF/1200), and a Vorse Raider(ATK/1900 DEF/1200) in Attack mode with a Skill Drain in the back row. Jace had just ended his turn.

"And now it is time to defeat your pathetic deck!" He drew a card for his Draw Phase and went straight into his Battle Phase. "Vorse Raider attacks your Mechanical Hound. Summoned Skull attacks your Perfect Machine King. And Cosmo Queen attacks you directly to end this pathetic Duel." Jace looked as though he was going to cry. He had lost the one match he needed to win. He wasn't even a man now. Unable to defeat someone in a children's card game made him feel emasculated.

"Hold on just a minute," Fuya barked out. "You can't just go around and Duel people for their decks."

"The fuck? Fuya Ikeda is going to stop me? You're too poor even for this town. How is someone who can't afford cards going to stop me?"

Fuya smirked and pulled out his deck. "I'll Duel you with these cards. If I win, you have to give them all back their decks. If I lose then you can have my deck."

"Your deck? I bet you have a bunch of worthless common cards. Why would I risk all these decks for that one deck? If I win, you hafta give me your moms beer."

"Deal." Fuya said confidently. Jace stood up and looked at him.

"Don't do it. His deck is too good." Jace was demoralized and had given up. He was totally dominated that Duel. He had only dealt 1300 Life Points to Mitchell and he knew his games with Fuya had been close lately. Even with Fuya's new deck. But Fuya was getting better. His strategies dominating most Duels. Maybe he had a shot.. but Jace couldn't see it.

**Fuya: **4000  
**Mitchell: **4000

"I'll go first," Fuya said as he finished shuffling his deck, and drew 6 cards.

"Fine by me. Just means I get the first attack," Mitchell said as he finished shuffling his deck and drawing 5 cards. He looked at his hand and then back at Fuya, awaiting his pathetic move.

"I'll start my turn by Summing Scrap Beast(ATK/1600 DEF/1300) in Attack mode. Then I'll play 1 card face-down and end my turn," Fuya said with confidence. He wasn't being cocky. He just knew his deck wasn't as worthless as Mitchell thought it was.

"Fine by me," Mitchell drew a card and smirked. "I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf(ATK/2000 DEF/100) in Attack mode. Then I activate the Spell Double Summon. This allows me to Normal Summon a monster once more this turn. And I chose Gemini Elf(ATK/1900 DEF/900) in Attack mode. Now I attack your Scrap Beast with Gemini Elf. Then I attack you directly with Gene-Warped Warwo-"

"Not so fast," Fuya interrupted. "I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This allows me to negate one attack. And instead of going to the Grave, this card gets flipped face-down."

"Bastard. You saved yourself this time.. next time you won't be so lucky. I play two cards face-down and then end my turn."

**Fuya: **3700  
**Mitchell:** 4000

"Good. Now I draw," Fuya said as he drew a card from his deck. "I activate the Spell Lightning Vortex. First I discard a card from my hand, and then all of your face-up Monsters on the field are destroyed." He discarded Hand Destruction to his Graveyard and Mitchell put his two Monsters into the Graveyard. "Now I summon Vampire Lady(ATK/1550 DEF/1550) in Attack mode. And I attack you directly." Even though Mitchell had two face-down cards on the field, he didn't activate anything to counter the attack. He just let it go.

**Fuya: **3700  
**Mitchell: **2450

"Now I activate the effect of Vampire Lady and I chose Monster. Now you have to discard a Monster from your deck to the Graveyard."

"That was exactly what I wanted you to do," Mitchell said laughing. He grabbed his deck and placed his a Cosmo Queen in his Graveyard. "Now I activate the Trap Call of the Haunted in order to bring back my Cosmo Queen(ATK/2900 DEF/2450)." He immediately grabbed the card from his Graveyard and placed it on the field.

"I end my turn," Fuya said reluctantly. He knew this turn he was going to take some hits. Hopefully he would be able to survive to make it another turn.

Mitchell drew a card and then started to laugh. "Looks like this Duel just might end. First I play the Spell Ancient Rules. This allows me to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my hand." He then placed a Summoned Skull(ATK/2500 DEF/1200) onto the field. "Then I activate a second Call of the Haunted in order to Summon Gemini Elf. But she is just a sacrifice to Summon a second Summoned Skull(ATK/2500 DEF/1200)."

Jace looked onto the playing field with despair in his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. Fuya may have survived this turn.. but he was going to lose.

"Now, my first Summoned Skull attacks your Vampire Lady. Then mys econd Summoned Skull attacks you directly." Fuya took both attacks. Saving Scrap-Iron Scarecrow for Mitchell's finishing blow. "I end my turn." Mitchell said. He wasn't wasting time attacking again when he knew the outcome. And he knew if he attacked with Cosmo Queen at all, it would have just been blocked.

**Fuya: **250  
**Mitchell: **2450

_I guess this Duel comes down to this move. I have to believe in the deck that I built. I can't lose it. I have to win! _Fuya drew his next card and looked at it nervously. "I set a Monster in face-down Defense mode and end my turn."

Jace and the other Duelists had lost all hope at that point. Why didn't he just surrender? Mitchell wasn't going to chance giving all those decks back to be nice. He was going to go for the win.

"That was all you had? How pathetic. And now you're just going to give up without a fight? Looks like you lost this Duel." He drew his card and instantly played it. "Now I activate Monster Reborn. And I chose your Vampire Lady. I'm going to finish you off with your own Duel Monster. First Summoned Skull attacks your face-down," he said showing extreme cockiness.

"Perfect," Fuya said as he smiled revealing his face-down card. "You just sent Nimble Momonga(ATK/1000 DEF/100) to the Graveyard by battle. Which means I gain 1000 Life Points. And that isn't all. I get to Special Summon up to 2 more of them from my deck in face-down Defense mode.

**Fuya: **1250  
**Mitchell: **2450

"Don't think you're off the hook so easily. I'm not giving you monsters you can Tribute. Vampire Lady attacks 1. And my second Summoned Skull attacks the other. There goes your defense."

**Fuya: **3250  
**Mitchell: **2450

"You think that is enough to win this Duel?"

"That isn't all Mitchell. Since you sent a Beast-type Monster to the Graveyard, I get to activate the effect of another one of my Monster's. This effect triggers in my hand."

"What card is that!" Mitchell screamed out with shock.

"Now I Special Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest(ATK/2600 DEF/1800) to the field in Attack mode. But it comes with the price of 1000 Life Points."

**Fuya: **2250  
**Mitchell: **2450

"That monster is still weaker than my Cosmo Queen. Cosmo Queen attacks!"

Fuya smiled. "You forgot about my Trap. I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. And we both know what that card does."

"Dammit. I end my turn." Mitchell had gotten lost in his own greed when he thought he had won the Duel. He forgot about the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and he made himself look stupid.

Fuya drew. "It's time to finish this Duel. I sacrifice Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest in order to Summon Patrician of Darkness(ATK/2000 DEF/1400) in Attack mode. Then I activate the Spell One for One. By discarding a Monster from my hand, I can Special Summon my Cat's Ear Tribe(ATK/200 DEF/100) in Attack mode as well. Then I play 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like I'll have to end the Duel right here," he said as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice Summoned Skull and Vampire Lady in order to Summon Spiral Serpent(ATK/2900 DEF/2900) in Attack mode. Now Spiral Serpent, attack his Patrician of Darkness!"

"First I activate the effect of Patrician of Darkness. I change the attack target to my Cat's Ear Tribe."

Mitchell began to laugh. "That weak monster is going to stop my attack?"

"Well. Normally it would stop one of your attacks. But now I activate my Trap-"

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow? That won't stop me for long!"

"No. I activate the Trap Horn of the Phantom Beast and my target is Cat's Ear Tribe. Cat's Ear Tribe gains 800 Attack Points and every time she destroys a Monster, I draw a card."

"I still don't get it. That doesn't change anything at all."

"Then you must not know Cat's Ear Tribe's special ability. Whenever my opponent's Monster battles with Cat's Ear Tribe, their attack drops down to 200. And thanks to Horn of the Phantom Beast, your Monster is weaker than mine. And I get to draw a card."

**Fuya: **2250  
**Mitchell: **1650

"Dammit! But this is an easy strategy to break. All I have to do is not attack. I play one card face-down and end my turn."

Fuya drew a card for the effect of Horn of the Phantom Beast and then drew a card for his Draw Phase. _Exactly the card I needed to end this Duel. _"I play two cards face-down and end my turn."

Jace looked a bit shocked at his friend. These new strategies were paying off. And it shocked him to have never seen him use them. Fuya always had these cards in his deck.. so why did you wait until now to use them? Did he look down on Jace and the rest of the shop Duelists?

"It is time to end this Duel once and for all! I'm tired of playing these games!" Mitchell drew his card in a bit of a rush. "Now I active my Trap, Skill Drain. At the price of 1000 Life Points, I can stop all of the effects your Monster's have and end this! Now my Cosmo Queen, attack his Patrician of Darkness!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! And now I destroy your Skill Drain."

"Dammit! Noo! This can't be happening. How could he beat me! My deck is full of all the most powerful Monsters I could get my hands on!"

"Now I chose your attack target to be Cat's Ear Tribe with Patrician of Darkness's ability. And with Cat's Ear Tribe's ability you lose this Duel."

**Fuya: **2250  
**Mitchell: **0

"Dammit!" Mitchell slammed a box that had contained the decks that he had won in the previous Duels on the table and stormed off angrily. Thoughts of revenge in his head.

The two Duelists that had originally lost grabbed their decks happily and ran off. Jace slowly grabbed his deck and glared at Fuya. _He honestly thinks this low of me? His best friend? How could he be so careless. I'm the reason he even has cards to play with! I'll defeat him and show everyone that I can be the hero when things like this happen!__  
_

Fuya simply stared at his friend dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on with him. He had just won his friends deck back and all Jace did was stand there with an angry look in his eyes.

Jace stormed off as well, heading toward his house and Fuya began to follow. "What's wrong Jace?"

Jace stopped and Fuya continued walking toward his friend to give him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm just not feeling well," Jace muttered. "I guess my body is just going through shock because I lost that Duel."

Fuya sort of understood what he meant. Losing children's card games were detrimental to ones health. Jace needed to go home and rest. Or he may not fully recover from his loss. "Okay Jace. I hope to see you tomorrow at the shop."

"Yeah," Jace responded coldly.

"Well see ya," Fuya said with a sad tone. He turned around and made his way back to the shop in order to do today's Training Regimen. He couldn't just stop Dueling whenever he pleased. Duel Monsters wasn't a game where he could just take a break from whenever he pleased. He had to stay with it. He slowly made his way back, worried about his friend.

Jace walked into the house and went into his brother's bedroom. His brother was just waking up and sat up to see his little brother standing in his doorway.

"Yes, Jace?"

"We need to talk Trey."

* * *

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG: NeXt Generation  
**Jace hadn't shown up to the shop's Training Regimen ever since his loss to Mitchell. And everyone was worried. The first day of the Tournament begins and Jace finally shows up. This time with a new deck. And his target is Fuya. Will the two of them face off? Will Jace be able to defeat Fuya with his new deck? Find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG!


	3. Card Shop Tournament: Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG: NeXt Generation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and have no rights over it whatsoever. This is nothing more than a Fanfiction.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode: 3 Season: 1  
Card Shop Tournament: Part 1  
**

The Cards R Us Tournament was going to be starting in the next couple of days and Jace hadn't shown up since the day he lost to Mitchell. The injuries sustained from losing a Duel couldn't possibly be this bad. It had been over a month and he still wasn't better?

Fuya woke up at 9:00 A.M. which had become his a part of his regular schedule. He had to get up to watch the Duelist Channel. As he turned the TV on, he noticed that a Duel was on with the current King of Games in it. The King of Games was losing. His opponent was someone they've seen before and the other Duelists feared him. His name.. Mr. Popo.

The man was short, had pure black skin, a red vest, white pants, and big red lips. It was the best way to describe such a creature. And even worse. He had looked down on every opponent he ever had and went to great lengths to humiliate them. The King of Games had actually issued him a challenge and Mr. Popo had never backed down.

**Mr. Popo: **8000  
**King of Games: **200

At this point of the Duel Mr. Popo and the King of Games had an empty field. Fuya was disappointed to see this and had wished he was up earlier to see the match. It was the King of Games turn and he had drawn to only have one card in his hand. He looked distraught and embarrassed as he placed his hand over his deck to give up.

"Dammit!" Fuya yelled in disappointment. "I didn't get to see any of their cards."

A bunch of reporters ran over to Mr. Popo to try and interview the new King of Games. Just then, the previous King of Games tried to leave and Mr. Popo smiled. "Bitch, you ain't goin' no where," he said with a soft tone. It had no threat in it. But this was a dangerous guy. With all the reporters barking out questions at once, Fuya could only make out a couple things.

After watching this for a little bit, one question came out clear as day. _Any comments on being the new Chancellor at the Duelist Academy?_

Even though Mr. Popo didn't respond to that and exited the arena with the previous King of Games following close behind him.. Fuya became extremely nervous. THAT MAN was going to run the Duelist Academy? How was he going to survive someone like that? That even the top Pro's feared.

Fuya continued to watch, hoping the next show or Duel with show reels from that Duel. But it didn't happen. The following Duel was two low Ranking Pro Duelists Dueling it out. But even these Pros had good decks compared to what Fuya was used to. After playing the game himself. Even the boring Duels on the Channel had become exciting. He saw all the strategies they implemented and grew eager to become a Pro himself. Though he still had years to go. There was a minimum of three years at an academy to become Pro. It took most Duelists five years. And others would have to give up their dream after 7, which was the maximum amount of years a Duelists could be in the academy.

The world had been filled with Duelists Academies. All of them competing to produce Pro's. But the original Duelist Academy had always remained on top. It seemed to always have a Duelist play on a Pro level in their midst. Fuya remembered seeing shows about their Duelists. The top Duelist at the school currently was a fourth year student who had been on top since the middle of his first year. He ran a deck like no other. He had called it PACMAN. It was a control deck that had dominated all of his opponents. Fuya couldn't seem to remember his name.

Fuya also had trouble remembering the reason why the number one Duelist at the school had remained.. he thought about it for a moment and had given up. He knew he'd find out sooner or later. And he had hoped he would never have to face the person himself. At least not until Pro level at least. He remembered reading about a PACMAN Deck-type before and it definitely wasn't a deck he wanted to play. It was a trolly deck that had basically locked the field down and burned/milled the opponents deck while keeping a stable draw. It was an anti-meta, which meant that it was built to stop other top decks.

Fuya went back to watching the Duel on TV with excitement in his eyes. Learning about all these decks had made Dueling opponents so much easier. And with his eyes glued to the TV watching Pro's Duel, Dueling other decks like his seemed like a piece of cake. He had started Dueling his opponents as they Dueled on the TV to see how he would fair, and Dueling that way he seemed pretty evenly matched. His deck was full of combinations that he could pull of at any time. He was especially fond of Cat's Ear Tribe. That had definitely been his favorite card. And using it in combination with Patrician of Darkness to him was genius.

Watching 3 or 4 Duels had made time fly by. He had forgotten all about Mr. Popo being the Chancellor and had went about his day. He left his apartment at 11:00 as he normally did now to go to the card shop. He loved having Exhibition Duels against others. Though with Jace gone, he felt a bit of loneliness. But he had made friends and had no reason to feel lonely. So he really didn't understand the feeling. Perhaps he just missed his friend.

After leaving the card shop, he walked to the park to see if Jace was there, though he never was. It had become his regular routine to wait at the park for about an hour after he left the card shop waiting. He had done this every day that Jace hadn't been to the card shop. He'd finally give up and then go home. His drunkard mother already wasted and being obnoxious. Fuya had ignored her though. It had been weeks since her voice had penetrated his barrier he made to completely block her out.

The next day he followed his usual routine. He woke up at 9:00 and watched the Dueling Channel. He highly enjoyed watching it as he always did. He then made his way to the card shop as he regularly only to see a bunch of new face. He had been a bit distraught seeing all of the faces, but he didn't pay attention. He went to his usual area, pulled out his deck, and sorted through it.

He was in his own little world. All the noise that was going on in the shop was easily ignored. Except for one. He heard the door of the shop open and for some reason that even he didn't understand, he turned his head and looked at the person walking in. It didn't register for a moment and time had seemed to go slow. After staring in to space for what had seemed like an eternity he finally realized he was looking at his friend Jace. He immediately stood up and walked over to greet his friend.

"Hey Jace!" He practically screamed excitedly.

"Yo," Jace muttered. Fuya couldn't hear him, but saw his lips moving as he spoke. Jace just looked at the ground and then slowly made his way past Fuya. He seemed to have completely ignored Fuya's existence entirely. Fuya was a bit shocked at this and went back to his seat slowly. In a way he was a bit depressed over the treatment he had from his friend. But he tried his best to make an excuse for Jace.

The room suddenly went silent as the old man came out from the back. Fuya who was deep in thought had immediately noticed that the room went quite and looked up to see why they were frozen in place. He saw the old man with a box that had a hole just big enough to reach his hand into.

The old man then cleared his throat. "Attention all Duelists participating in the Cards R Us Shop Tournament. Write yer full names on a piece of paper and then put them in this box. This is how we will decide the pairings for the tournament."

Everyone had already done so as if knowing what to do. Fuya in a quick panic grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote his name. _Fuya Ikeda, _he thought to himself as he wrote his name. He stood up and made his way to the box. Jace had just walked away after putting in his name and Fuya almost intercepted him, but had ignored his friend as his friend had ignored him. It was childish of him. But he was only 14.

He placed his name in the box and the old man gave him a little wink. He smiled and walked back to his seat. Fuya just realized that all of these people would be his opponent's. It made him a bit nervous as he looked around. He saw that all of them were about his age. There were a couple of adults which was a bit unnerving because he had never faced an adult in a Duel.

He also took notice the clothing of a lot of the Duelists in the room. For the most part he could tell that they were not from this town. That they came to this town in order to test their decks. Or maybe just liked to Duel. There were 32 people total. He quickly ran the math in his head and if this was a 1-Round Elimination Tournament, he would have to Duel four matches to make it to the finals. He could only hope that his first round was against someone he could easily beat. He knew that he would be nervous and an easy win would settle his mind.

The room went silent again as the old man had started drawing names and putting pairings together. Fuya looked up and saw his name drawn. He was the third name up and he had seen his opponents name. _Yoichi Matsuko, _he thought to himself. _Where do I know that from?_ His brain wasn't registering the name until a young boy with dark brown eyes and dirty brown hair walked up to him.

"Hey Fuya. Looks like we are Dueling in the Tournament," the young boy said.

It finally clicked who is was and then he noticed his little friend standing in front of him. Yoichi was one of the Duelists that had attended the Training Regimen and had actually been sort of like a rival to Fuya in place of Jace. Yoichi had never once beaten Fuya though. Fuya felt a little bit of relief and then he was overcome by a sad feeling. He knew that his win would mean that Yoichi couldn't move on himself. He felt bad for Yoichi for a moment and then came to his own senses. If he went around feeling bad for his friend then he wouldn't be a very good friend himself. He had to give it his all. He couldn't disappoint Yoichi.

"Let's not hold back Yoichi. I plan on winning the match." Fuya had gotten as serious as he could for his friend. He wanted Yoichi to see that Fuya was being serious and in turn would give everything he had.

Yoichi smiled. He saw what was going on. "Thank you, Fuya. You're a good friend," he said as he turned and walked away. Now he was serious. He originally had given up and was prepared to lose. But Fuya had restored his will to fight. He wasn't going to lose without fighting with everything he had. After all. A card game was the best time to fight with all of one's might.

Fuya looked back at the board and saw that Jace was Duelist in the last round of the Tournament. This meant that if they were to Duel, they would have to both win until the end to face off with each other. _Wow. This is like the plot of a Anime or something, _he thought to himself before laughing out loud. _Who would watch a show with such a generic climatic scene like this? It happens in like every Anime or even Drama type show. _

Fuya then made his way to the old man who had finished making the picks and everyone began talking again. Mostly about the new King of Games. It wasn't every day that the King of Games would lose to an opponent without dealing a single point of damage to them.

"I'm going to win the Tournament so that I can pay you back all the money I owe you," Fuya said with determination in his voice. "I think with all the cards you've given me and even allowing me in this for free that I at least owe you 300 dollars. Winning will cover that."

The old man laughed at the comment. "Ya seem really confident, young fella."

Fuya chuckled lightly. "Not that I'm being confident. I have a reason to win. I need to pay you back."

The old man laughed out loud. Obnoxiously. "I guess all these Duelists can leave then. Since yer gonna win!" He said that while laughing. And it happened to be really loud. Everyone in the shop was now looking at Fuya. They didn't need to say anything. He was now a target.

_Just Great. Now I'm the most hated person here. Looks like I better bring my A-Game. _

"Eh heh heh heh," a voice said from the crowd. It wasn't a laugh. But an obnoxious heckle-type noise. It sounded all as if the person had a clogged nose. "In order to win the Tournament, you'll have to beat me in the Semi-Finals." The voice said. "Eh heh heh heh. I'll defeat you with my cards!"

Fuya saw the kid standing there. He was sitting in a seat with a obese kid about the same age next to him holding a boombox. The kid looked Chinese. He had one of those strange haircuts where his head was all bald with nothing but a ponytail and a patch of hair in the back. Even from the seat you could tell his hair was around the middle of his back. His fat partner wore a backwards cap and dark sunglasses, even though they were in a dimly lit room.

"Who are you?" Fuya asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Eh heh heh heh! I am Betty!"

"Wait.. isn't Betty a woman's name?"

Betty quickly stood up, only to be held back by a bunch of other Chinese kids that looked all to much like thugs. One in particular stood out. Blood was coming out from his right sock. "Now, now Master Betty. We don't want anyone to lose a big toe."

Betty sat down and glared at Fuya from across the room. Fuya turned his back to walk out of the shop when he saw Jace standing in the doorway. He made his way out and Jace followed close behind. Fuya played the childish game of ignoring Jace but was suddenly stopped when Jace cut him off.

"Tomorrow I will see you in the finals," Jace muttered.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll be waiting in the finals. And I'll win this time."

"Jace," Fuya started to talk but Jace walked away in a rush.

This tournament wasn't as small of a thing as Fuya had thought. The old man had already instructed all of the Duelists of the Training Regimen that training would be over when this day came. And that they would not be permitted into the shop until the day of the tournament. Which meant that they would have to stay away the next day for preparation and then return to the shop in order to Duel. Fuya was ready. He and his Zombie Deck were going to win.

It was the day of the tournament. Fuya followed his regular schedule of waking up at 9:00 and turning on the Dueling Channel. He saw that they were interviewing some random Pro Duelists wanting to know what they thought of the new King of Games. They all pretty much said the same thing. They were surprised at how easily Mr. Popo won and that they were going to avoid him.

Fuya stood up and stretched before going and taking his morning dump and getting a bowl of cereal. He then got dressed and left for the tournament. He wanted to be there a bit early to talk with the old man. But to his surprise, there were many people that had already been there. He got there at 9:45 and the tournament didn't start until 11:00. The doors were still locked and probably would stay so until 10:00.

Some of the Duelists immediately caught wind that Fuya was there and he was glared at again. This made him feel uncomfortable until a familiar voice helped settle his stomach. "Hey Fuya."

Fuya turned his head and then smiled. "Hey Yoichi. You ready for our match?"

"Of course. I've added a couple new cards to add a new strategy to my deck. Hopefully it is enough to take you down."

Fuya started to laugh. "Hopefully it is."

"By the way. What's wrong with Jace?"

"I honestly have no idea. He hasn't been the same since he lost to Mitchell. Perhaps he took some serious emotional damage."

"Heh. I beat his ass good," a voice called out from behind them. As they turned they saw Mitchell not too far away. "And today I'm gonna beat his ass again. I revamped my deck a little with some cards I was missing before. I had no protection. The entire deck was about Summoning strong Monsters. Now I'll do that AND protect them!"

"Who is your first opponent?" Yoichi asked.

"Jace Takahashi," Mitchell said before laughing. "I'll beat his ass the first round and then move on to win until finals. Then I'll beat your ass Fuya!"

Fuya stopped for a moment. "Why does everyone think I'm going to finals? Yoichi has just as much of a chance as I do."

"Yeah!" Yoichi joined in.

"Because you're the main character Fuya."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"..."

The doors of the shop were finally opened and people rushed in by the hoard. In the shop were 16 tables set up. Each numbered and they were placed in numerical order. Everything at the shop was in place.

Everyone had rushed and taken there seats even though the tournament wouldn't start for another hour. Now was the time to meet their opponent's and work on their decks.

Fuya slowly made it to his seat and sat down. Yoichi did the same. The two of them locked eyes and patiently waited for the tournament. The room had grown silent and every Duelist had been focused. For Fuya and Yoichi.. it had been like there was no one else in the room.

An hour had passed like this. "And now let the Cards R Us Shop Tournament begin! Shuffle yer decks and Duel!" Called out the old man. He walked around the room after that to watch the Duels go on. Everyone began shuffling their decks and placing them in the middle of the tables for their opponents to cut. After that, it was time to Duel.

**Fuya: **4000  
**Yoichi: **4000

"I'll be going first Yoichi," Fuya exclaimed as he drew his hand and the first card of his Draw Phase. "I'll start this Duel out by playing Polymerization. I'll discard Gazelle the Mythical Beast(ATK/1500 DEF/1200) and Berfomet(ATK/1400 DEF/1800) to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast(ATK/2100 DEF/1800). Then I'll play one card face-down and end my turn." Fuya had started off strong. Playing a powerful Monster his first turn, though his hand was now down to 2 cards.

Yoichi looked at the table and saw his opponents field. He played Fuya quite a few times and had figured the face-down card was Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. It often was. He drew his sixth card. "Fuya. I'm Dueling you to win. Get ready to face my newest Monster," he said as he Summoned his Fathunder(ATK/1300 DEF/600). I activate his ability and then Normal Summon Mothunder(ATK/1400 DEF/700). Now I activate her ability and Normal Summon Wattgiraffe(ATK/1200 DEF/100) in Attack mode. Now I play the card Lightwave Turning and use it on Fathunder."

Fuya just watched as Yoichi played his cards. He was used to seeing the combination of Fathunder and Mothunder. But he had never seen Yoichi use Lightwave Tuning. From Fuya's experience, Yoichi only had 1 Synchro Monster. Wattchimera. Which was a level 6.

"Now I Synchro Fathunder and Mothunder in order to Summon Light End Dragon(ATK/2600 DEF/2100). I'm not done there! Finally I play the Field Spell Card Luminous Spark. Now all Light Monsters gain 500 Attack at the cost of 400 Defense."

"Good play." Fuya said while concentrating deeply. He was in a tough spot now. Given the field advantage that Yoichi had taken first move.

"Thanks Fuya! I've been saving my allowance money my parents gave me for Light End Dragon. With this card I think I can win this tournament." He noticed Fuya wasn't ready for small talk. He was focused and ready to win. "Now I attack your Life Points directly with Wattgiraffe." Fuya didn't activate the card in his backfield, which led Yoichi to believe that he was fooled by Fuya. "Now I attack Chimera with Light End Dragon!" Once more, Fuya did nothing. Only this time he wasn't able to do anything. He knew that Wattgiraffe's attack meant that Fuya couldn't activate Spells or Traps for the rest of the turn. "I end my turn."

**Fuya: **1300  
**Yoichi: **4000

The Duel wasn't in Fuya's favors. He was in the midst of losing and it was only his second turn. He had already lost the majority of his Life Points. He didn't give up though. He was going to pull through this Duel and win.

"That was impressive Yoichi. But now it is my turn!" Fuya drew a card. "First I discard a card in order to play Lightning Vortex. This destroys all of the monsters on your side of the field." Yoichi took Light End Dragon and Wattgiraffe and placed them into the Graveyard. "Now I play one card face-down and end my turn."

Yoichi's eyes lit up. He felt the game ending soon. He drew his card and then smiled. "I play Monster Reborn! Say hello again to my Light End Dragon! Light End Dragon attacks you directly!" Yoichi was extremely happy to win this match. He had never beaten Fuya before and this was just what he needed.

"Not so fast Yoichi," Fuya interrupted. "First I activate Call of the Haunted and bring back Cat's Ear Tribe(ATK/200 DEF/100). Then I chain it with Horn of the Phantom Beast. And you already know what that means!"

**Fuya: **1300  
**Yoichi: **3200

Fuya drew a card for the effect of Horn of the Phantom Beast and then drew a card for his Draw Phase. "I'll play one card face-down and then I'll Summon Pyramid Turtle(ATK/1200 DEF/1400) in Attack mode. "Now I attack you directly with both of my Monsters and end my turn."

**Fuya: **1300  
**Yoichi: **1200

Yoichi drew his card quickly. He was in a panic. The Duel had turned around almost instantly and he couldn't lose like this. "I Summon Wattpheasant(ATK/1000 DEF/800) in Attack mode. Now I finish this Duel and attack your Life Points directly!"

"Since you declared an attack you activated my Trap. I play Staunch Defender! I choose Cat's Ear Tribe as the target. Now all face-up Monsters you control must attack it!"

**Fuya: **1300  
**Yoichi: **400

Yoichi had nothing he could do. He had no Traps in the deck. He only had his Light, Thunder-type Monsters. Seeing how this was going to end he placed his hand on his deck. "You win the Duel Fuya," he said disappointed.

"Cheer up Yoichi. You were great. Your deck is almost completed. I actually drew the exact cards I needed. I was just lucky bud."

Yoichi smiled and stood up. He walked over to the old man and told him the results. Fuya looked around and saw that they were the first Duel to be completed. His Duels somehow had always been quick to finish. Perhaps he wasn't Dueling at his own level. He seemed to always win with Cat's Ear Tribe on the field and anyone who Dueled him multiple times could see this. It was his most used Monster. And between Patrician of Darkness and Staunch Defender. He used it to quickly win the Duels he was in.

He instantly remembered a Duel he wanted to see and quickly stood up and made his way to see Jace and Mitchell Duel. By the time he got to the table it was too late. Jace stood up and walked away with his head hanging low. Fuya started to follow when he noticed something wrong with Mitchell. He hadn't been happy at all. Mitchell stood up and slowly walked over to the old man. "I lost," he announced angrily before storming out. This was his second Duel he lost of the fic.

Fuya then walked quickly after Jace to congratulate him, but then he stopped. _I don't have time for this. I need to focus. I'll be Dueling again soon. _He went back to his seat and analyzed his deck, as if he were gonna make changes. Like hell that would ever happen. His deck was ready. He shuffled his deck and drew six cards. Put them back and then did it again. He did this continuously to see his hands and realized that almost every hand would have ended his previous Duel just as quickly. The Duel would have gone another route. But never the less, it would end with Fuya as the winner.

Though he had ignored them. The other Duelists took notice to Fuya winning the first match. It was impressive to be the first one done. And his best friend had won his just as quickly. Soon, everyone's Duels were finished and the second round was going to begin. Fuya sat at the table designated for his opponent and him and waited. An older man with a full beard and long hair sat in front of him. He was smoking a cigarette and had a flask with some type of alcohol in it. Fuya felt uneasy. He had never faced a grown man before. How would he fair?

* * *

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG: NeXt Generation  
**Fuya's opponent is loud, obnoxious and drunk. Will Fuya be able to win this Duel and make it to the Quarter-Finals or will he be too afraid to concentrate and win the Duel? Find out on the next Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG!


	4. Card Shop Tournament: Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG NeXt Generation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and have no rights over it whatsoever. This is nothing more than a Fanfiction.  
Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Episode: 4 Season: 1  
Card Shop Tournament: Part 2**

Fuya was ready for his next match. Sitting in that seat with a win he eagerly awaited his next opponent. There was no way he was going to lose. At this point, he truly believed he was going to win. That was until his opponent sat down.

The man that sat before Fuya had a thick brown beard. It wasn't long but it was thick. His hair was long and a bit messy. He wore a robed shirt that was open to fall just under his pecks. In his hand was a canteen and when the canteen was open, Fuya could smell a strong alcohol aroma coming from it. The man looked dead into Fuya's eyes with his own piercing black eyes and he began to laugh loudly. To the point where others looked at him and Fuya with disgust. Fuya simply lowered his head and blushed with embarrassment.

Fuya noticed that his own hands began to shake. And his mind wasn't as clear as it originally was. He was nervous. He had never faced an older Duelist before. In his mind he was picturing the best of the Pro's Dueling against him. The man before him could be playing with tons of rare, expensive cards that Fuya had no hope to obtain. Dueling such an opponent was not fair. Fuya saw his own victory dwindling before him. How could he be so damn cocky?

The drunkard noticed the look in Fuya's eyes. It was fear. The same look his previous opponent had. He knew the look they had and had been a predator to that very look. He and the old man had actually had an agreement. He would come and Duel every year for cash. His job was to stop all Duelists that weren't ready to go Pro then and there. If they couldn't get passed facing an adult with a mediocre deck, then there was no way they could defeat ones with good ones.

"Hey ya' little brat," the drunkard said out loud. "Imma kick that little ass of yours right out of the tournament."

Fuya tried to respond. But he couldn't even look up. The worst part of this mans look was the muscularly toned body he had. How could a drunk look that way? The man pulled out a long pipe and popped it into his mouth and then lit it. He started smoking on the spot and then blew it in Fuya's face to try and provoke him. Fuya just sat there, his hands now clenched tight. His fear taking over his body.

"The name's Susumu ya' little brat."

"F-Fu-Fuya.." Fuya had managed to say. The old man looked at him with disappointment. The old man had specifically wanted Susumu to Duel this kid. The kid was supposed to be some prodigy who had built a really good Zombie Deck. Susumu had done as instructed and built himself a Zombie Deck as well. His ran a little different than Fuya's. His deck was all about Zombie's. Fuya's deck ran with some Beast-type Monsters and he also ran Cat's Ear Tribe. Not to mention his two Scrap Monsters.

"Listen up ya' little brat. If I win this Duel, ya' have to give up on Duel Monsters," Susumu said with a bit of drunken rage. He was actually quite disappointed in Fuya. It pissed him off to see this kid so afraid of him. How could Fuya become a Pro if he couldn't even get passed Dueling an old drunkard?

Fuya's eyes widened upon hearing the mans declaration. He didn't ask. He told Fuya he had to quit. And instead of pumping him up, it frightened him. At that point he had already given in. The old man sat behind the counter watching. He knew that this had to be done. This Duel needed to happen in order to help Fuya evolve. His evolution was important to get him to Duel Academy.

"Let's get this thing started ya' little brat," Susumu said as he drew his hand.

"..."

**Susumu: **4000  
**Fuya: **4000

"I'll make the first move," Susumu declared as he drew a sixth card. "I'll play Pyramid Turtle(ATK/1200 DEF/1400) in Attack Mode," he took a deep breath, breathing in the smoke from his pipe and blowing it into Fuya's face. "I'll end my turn," he said as he exhaled.

Fuya was frightened. He had barely been able to control his own body. He slowly reached over to his deck and picked up a card for his first draw. "I-I'll play o-one card face-down and e-end t-turn." Fuya said. So nervous he had forgotten to play a Monster of his own.

"Is that all, ya' little brat? I draw." Susumu looked at his hand and then at Fuya. The coward couldn't even play his own deck properly. How was he supposed to win the Duel? "I'll attack you directly with Pyramid Turtle."

"I-I activate my face-down c-card. Scrap Iron Scarecrow. Th-this allows me to st-stop your attack. And the-then it goes back face-down." Fuya stuttered but had gotten out the effect. Even though he was terrified. He was able to hold off Susumu this turn.

"Ya' little brat! Do that again and I'll pound ya!" Susumu exclaimed. Interrupting the other matches and yet again getting dirty looks thrown at them. Nobody wanted to Duel this guy. He was drunk and obnoxious and just plain scary. Even those who weren't afraid to Duel him were afraid to speak up. He was a beast of a man. "I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn."

Fuya drew his next card. Now holding 7 in his hand. "I'll Summon Scrap Beast(ATK/1600 DEF/1300) in Attack Mode," Fuya said softly as he placed the card on the table. "Then I'll play One for One. B-by discarding a Monster, I can Special Sum-summon a Level 1 Monster from my deck. And I chose Cat's Ear Tribe(ATK/200 DEF/100)." Fuya still had fear in his voice. Even though he somewhat had control over the Duel, he was afraid.

"Good play ya' little brat. But I'm gonna pound that little hope out of ya!" Susumu barked.

"Now Scrap Beast attacks your Pyramid Turtle."

"I play Defense Draw. I take no damage from the attack and get to draw a card," Susumu said as he drew a card and placed Pyramid Turtle into his Graveyard. "Now I activate Pyramid Turtles effect and Special Summon," Susumu picked up his deck and sorted through it, "Vampire Lord(ATK/2000 DEF/1500) in Attack Mode." Susumu shuffled his deck and slammed it down, which made a loud bang. Which once more made everyone around look at him and Fuya.

"I-I play one card face-down and e-end my turn."

_Even though we are evenly matched, he is still afraid of me? It is actually impressive that this little brat can still Duel on this level when he can't even talk right. I guess I won't be holding back any further. _Susumu drew his next card and smirked at Fuya. The smirk scared Fuya even more. "Now I activate my face-down! Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring back my Pyramid Turtle(ATK/1200 DEF/1400) from the Grave! Now I sacrifice Pyramid Turtle in order to Summon Vampire Dragon(ATK/2400 DEF/0) in Attack Mode!" Susumu still had no control over his own volume. The other Duelists had seemed to give up and tried their bests to ignore him.

"I'm not done yet ya' little brat! Now I remove from play Vampire Lord in order to Special Summon Vampire Genesis(ATK/3000 DEF/2100) in Attack mode! Then I activate his effect and discard 1 card from my hand. I discard Patrician of Darkness in order to Special Summon Pyramid Turtle in Attack Mode."

Fuya looked at the mans field and at his own. There seemed to be no way for him to counter the field advantage his opponent had. And to top it off. He had great fear for this man. He couldn't handle the pressure of facing someone of this skill level. He had played all the right cards at the right time. He was as good as all the Pro Duelists and would probably easily win this tournament. Fuya wanted to give up.. but he couldn't. Even though he feared this man. He promised the old man to win this Duel to pay him back for everything he had done for Fuya.

"Now I attack Scrap Beast with Vampire Genesis!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Fuya muttered. He wasn't stuttering now. His resolve to win had taken over his fear of facing off with a Pro level Duelist. It hadn't completely put him back to normal. Or made him his usual self at all even. But he now had the will to fight. For now, he managed to block the strongest card on the field.

"Fine, ya' little brat. I attack with Vampire Dragon." This time the attack went through. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow could only be used once per turn, so he could only stop one attack. His signature Trap card was now useless for the remainder of the turn.

**Susumu: **4000  
**Fuya: **3200

"And now I attack your Cat's Ear Tribe with my Pyramid Turtle!"

"I now activate my other Trap, Horn of the Phantom Beast. Cat's Ear Tribe gains 800 Attack Points and every time a monster is destroyed by it, I get to draw one card." Susumu gave a loud taunting grunt as he placed his Pyramid Turtle and Call of the Haunted Trap card back into the Grave. Then went through his deck and played Vampire Lady(ATK/1550 DEF/1550) in Attack Position then ended his own turn.

**Susumu: **3200  
**Fuya: **3200

_The little bastard is able to fight me point for point even though I'm going all out. And he still shows no confidence. He either has a really well made deck or he is extremely skilled at this children's card game. Either way I will have to put an end to him soon before he builds confidence and starts Dueling all out.  
__  
_Fuya drew his card for Horn of the Phantom Beast, then drew a card for his Draw Phase. His mind wasn't fully clear and even though he had been fighting blow for blow.. he still lacked the bravery to see that he had a chance of winning. So far he was just lucky. And luck only played a small part of this game. It took skill, strategy and a good deck to win in Duel Monsters. Something Fuya felt that he lacked. His deck was good but he had lacked any real skill. His strategies were somewhat decent. But he thought of himself as a bad Duelist.

"Are ya' gonna play or just sit there!" Susumu screamed. Other Duelists couldn't ignore the man screaming. And the room had already filled with the stench of alcohol. Everyone had felt bad for Fuya. But prayed for his victory so that this nuisance would be gone and out of everyone's hair.

The scream broke Fuya from his daze and he bowed his head. "I'm apologize."

"I-it's fine.." Susumu responded with hesitance. He of all people hadn't deserved to be apologized to. And he hadn't understood why Fuya would do so. He had been coming to this tournament for 3 years now and had never once had someone show him any form of respect.

Fuya noticed the hesitance and finally saw this man as human. Though he wasn't 100% confident in his own victory. His mind was put in a better place. Susumu noticed the look in Fuya's eyes. He had the eyes of someone who wanted to win. But Fuya's look wasn't the same as all the other Duelist's. He was Dueling for a promise. For someone else.

"I Summon Double Coston(ATK/1700 DEF/1650) in Defense Mode and play one card face-down. And that's all for now."

_Now it's time to see if he has what it takes to defeat me. He has overcome his fear. But is it enough for him to win? _"I draw! Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Horn of the Phantom Beast. Now Vampire Dragon will attack Double Coston."

"Not exactly.. I activate Negate Attack. Now your Battle Phase has ended."

"Even now you fight ya' little brat! HAHAHA! I didn't think you'd have it in ya! I end my turn!"

Fuya drew his next card. "I play a Monster in face-down and play one more face-down then I end my turn."

_He isn't boasting or being extremely confident. He is just Dueling with the situation at hand._ "I draw! Now I play Zombie World! All Monsters on the field and in the Grave are considered Zombie-Type Monsters."

_Crap. With this in effect, I can't Summon Green Baboon when he destroys my Nimble Momonga. And I can't sacrifice Monsters for it either since it isn't a Zombie-Type Monster. It's basically a waste. Not to mention I'm dealing with his 3 Monsters that are on the field with no real way to get rid of them. What am I gonna do?_

"Now I sacrifice Vampire Lady in order to Summon another Vampire Lord(ATK/2000 DEF/1500)." Vampire Lord, Vampire Genesis, Vampire Dragon. Susumu's field was stacked and ready to go. He wasn't holding back and was going for the win. "First, Vampire Dragon attacks Double Coston. Then Vampire Lord attacks Cat's Ear Tribe. And finally Vampire Genesis will attack your face-down."

"You attacked my Nimble Momonga. Which means I gain 1000 Life Points. And I can Special Summon two more in face-down Defense Mode."

**Susumu: **3200  
**Fuya: **4200

Now Susumu had two Monsters and Fuya had two Monsters. Even though Susumu had the stronger Monsters, Fuya was winning. What was this kid? His deck wasn't straight Zombies and somehow it was as good or even better than any Zombie Deck he had ever seen. "I play one face-down and end my turn."

Fuya drew a card. "I play Hand Destruction. Now we both have to discard two cards and then we get to draw two more." Fuya placed Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest and Ghost Knight of Jackal into his Graveyard. Two cards at this point were pretty much worthless. _Perfect, _he thought to himself. "I discard a card in order to activate Lightning Vortex. Now both of your Monsters are destroyed." Fuya started feeling confident again. "Now I flip both of my Monsters face-up into a Attack Mode. Then I sacrifice one of my Nimble Momonga's in order to Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon(ATK/2400 DEF/2000). And now I attack you directly!"

"HAHAHA! I activate my Trap! Mirror Force! Now both of your Monsters are destroyed!"

"Damn.." All of the confidence he felt was now gone. Was this mans deck too good to defeat? He was winning. But at this point he used all of his best cards. "I end my turn.."

"Now I draw! Then I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn and bring back an old friend of yours. I Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! Now I Banish Mezuki from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Vampire Lord in Attack Mode. Now Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attacks you directly." Fuya took the hit. "And now Vampire Lord will finish this Duel!"

"Did you forget about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow?" Fuya flipped the Trap face-up and then flipped it back face-down.

**Susumu: **3200  
**Fuya: **1800

"I end my turn ya' little brat." Susumu was no longer being obnoxious. He had a serious look on his face. He was Dueling to win and his concentration was needed in this Duel.

_There is nothing I can do here.. this Duel is over. There is no way I can win. He is just too good. I know there are cards in my deck that can get me out of this situation.. but there is no way that this is all he has left. There is no way he is going to let me win this Duel so easily. _Fuya placed his hand on his deck and slowly drew a card with his eyes closed. He looked at the card and then felt a bit of relief. Perhaps this was just the thing he needed to win. "I Summon Scrap Chimera(ATK/1700 DEF/500). This card allows me to Special Summon an old friend. Scrap Beast(ATK/1600 DEF/1300). Now I Synchro the two Monsters together in order to Summon Scrap Dragon(ATK/2800 DEF/2000)."

_What an excellent move. He can't win the Duel with this card. But he has taken complete control of the Duel. There really is no other card in this deck of mine that can beat his. But I won't give up without a fight. I'll show this kid that you don't give up, even when things get tough. _

"I attack your Vampire Lord with Scrap Dragon. Then I play one card face-down and end my turn."

**Susumu: **2400  
**Fuya: **1800

Susumu drew what he knew was going to be his last cards. He looked and saw that this was going to be a combo he could use to win the game. He had fought to get to this point against Fuya and it wasn't in vain. Susumu felt like he himself was the underdog. Fuya was a natural at this game. "Time to end this Fuya. First I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" He started yelling, getting back into the game. "Then I sacrifice Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon to Summon Vampire Lord(ATK/2000 DEF/1500)."

"That isn't enough to win this Duel," Fuya said with a smile.

"Getting cocky now ya' little brat! Before you were whimpering, and now you're the big man on campus! Pathetic! I use Overpowering Eyes on my Vampire Lord. This allows him to attack you directly!"

"..."

"I see you have nothing to say! I attack you directly!"

"I activate my Trap, Staunch Defender! Now, you can only attack my Scrap Dragon. And that's not all. You HAVE to attack him!"

"Damn.." Susumu placed Vampire Lord in his Graveyard. "Looks like you win this one ya' little brat. Go ahead and finish the Duel."

**Susumu: **1600  
**Fuya: **1800

"Scrap Dragon attacks you directly and ends the game," Fuya proudly announced.

"Well ya' little brat. Ya beat me fair and square. Looks like ya' don't gotta quit Duel Monsters." Fuya smiled. "I'll see ya' at Duelist Academy." He finally said as he stood up and went over to the old man to talk to him. Fuya sat there in shock that he had won the Duel. It seemed like an impossible feat.. but he had done it all on his own. He was amazed that he could pull that off. Hopefully his next Duel wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG: NeXt Generation  
**Fuya had conquered his fear and defeated Susumu and at last made it to the Quarter-Finals. He went from facing an old drunkard to now facing a 9 year old Dueling Prodigy, Karu Shika. Karu had won the last two tournaments and was ready for his 3rd win. Will Fuya be able to make it past this round to go on to face Betty, or will Karu continue his tournament winning streak? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! NXG


End file.
